Mariage de cultures
by Nelja
Summary: Esteban, Zia et Tao ont des cultures différentes, des visions différentes de ce qui est acceptable ou pas. Mais ils sont prêts à écouter. Esteban/Zia/Tao.


_Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or ont été créées par Jean Chalopin. Ecrit sur le prompt "_ _Leurs différentes cultures ne voient pas leur relation de la même manière et des fois... C'est compliqué. Très compliqué. Au point qu'ils se demandent s'ils vont continuer à être ensemble, même s'ils s'aiment"_

* * *

Le plus difficile à avouer est qu'Esteban aime cela.

Il aime quand Zia lui prend la main, la pose doucement contre sa joue. Il aime quand Tao lui saute au cou, frotte son nez contre son cou. Et il aime même quand Tao s'endort sur l'épaule de Zia et qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux, parce que c'est mignon, et drôle, et c'est pour ça que cela ne peut plus durer.

Plusieurs fois, il a voulu parler, mettre les choses au clair, mais comment résister à cette douceur ? Toujours, quand sa peau touche celle de ses amis, il se retrouve sans voix, incapable de briser quelque chose de si précieux. Et quand ce n'est pas le cas, il se sent maladroit, comme s'il était déplacé d'amener le sujet.

Le Père Rodriguez ne l'a pas élevé pour la vie monastique. Mais il est certaines choses dont il sait qu'elles sont un péché.

Bien sûr, un jeune garçon peut demander en mariage une jeune fille, et faire sa vie avec elle. Bien sûr, parfois deux moines sont très amis, et tant qu'ils dorment chacun dans leur chambre, cela ne choque... he bien, cela choquait des gens, mais pas le Père Rodriguez.

Mais jouer double jeu, ne pas choisir une personne unique à chérir toute sa vie, cela est un péché. Et Esteban suppose que c'était encore pire quand on ne sait pas soi-même. Ou au moins autant, ce n'est pas clair pour lui. Parfois, il aimerait pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner des conseils, mais il ne pense pas que Mendoza puisse aider pour cela.

Il se promet qu'il dira quelque chose, la prochaine fois.

* * *

Tao a trouvé, dans les textes qu'il étudiait, un nouvel indice qui pourrait mener à une nouvelle Cité d'Or. Il est si excité qu'il sautille au lieu de marcher.

Zia prend une main de Tao, une main d'Esteban, et se met à danser. Bien vite, ils forment une ronde alors que les doigts d'Esteban et de Tao se nouent aussi. Ils tournent si vite que la tête leur tourne, et tombent l'un sur l'autre en riant.

Les cheveux de Zia caressent la joue d'Esteban, le corps de Tao sur le sien le réchauffe, et cela ne peut pas continuer comme cela, mais... comment, alors ? Faudrait-il qu'il choisisse ?

Cela devrait être Zia, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui est normal. Esteban n'est pas un moine, après tout. Elle est si jolie, son sourire éclaire le ciel, et il est si facile de s'imaginer vivre avec elle, former une famille.

Et pourtant, sans Tao, cela semble aberrant, tout autant que vivre sans Zia. Alors, comment peut-il parler de briser ce qu'ils ont, s'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut ? Et pourquoi se perd-il dans ses pensées, plutôt que de profiter de ces instants qui ne seront plus forcément très nombreux ?

Il se l'est promis, pourtant. De parler de ses doutes, au moins.

Mais avant même de pouvoir prononcer son premier mot, il est interrompu par la voix de Tao. "Je sais que c'est le mauvais moment, et que ça ne va faire plaisir à personne. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle de notre relation. Zia, tu choisirais qui, entre Esteban et moi ?"

* * *

Esteban ne peut pas y croire. Cela sonne comme une terrible trahison de la part de Tao. Pas parce qu'il ne s'est lui-même jamais posé la question, ni parce qu'il ne la poserait pas - il y a souvent pensé - mais parce que cela voudrait dire que ce qu'ils ont, Tao et lui, n'est même pas une option ? Cela compterait pour rien ?

Il se remet sur ses genoux, regarde Tao dans les yeux, et le gifle.

"Oh, arrête !" s'exclame Tao. Il serre les poings, serre les dents. "L'un d'entre nous aurait dû poser la question depuis longtemps. De toute façon, elle te choisira probablement, vous êtes les élus, et moi je ne suis que votre conseiller ! C'est juste pour mettre les choses au clair, pour arrêter d'espérer, et puis, zut ! J'ai pu grandir seul, mais j'ai lu des livres, et aimer la même fille peut complètement détruire une relation entre hachapa." Il se tourne vers Esteban, comme embarrassé, comme si sa colère était passée. "Nous sommes hachapa, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne veux pas en entendre parler !" s'exclame Esteban. "Traître !"

Tao fait une grimace qui déforme son visage, et Esteban se demande un instant s'il va pleurer ou lui sauter dessus.

"Arrêtez !" s'exclame Zia. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, hachapa ? Tao !"

Esteban doit reconnaître que c'est une bonne question. Même si elle la pose peut-être pour faire oublier qu'on lui a posé une question, à elle.

Mais Tao regarde Zia comme un animal traqué, une moue d'embarras tordant ses lèvres.

"Je me suis trompé, alors, ce n'est pas important."

"Esteban ne peut pas dire que tu t'es trompé s'il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Et puis, il dit toujours des choses qu'il regrette quand il est faché. Ne te moque pas ! Toi aussi !"

Esteban ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou juste être très amoureux de Zia, en ce moment. Il pourrait même écouter Tao, voir ce qu'il pense vraiment de lui, autrement qu'en langue de Mu.

"Hachapa, c'est... comment dire... vous n'avez pas de mots pour ça... frère de coeur ? ami intime ? Pourquoi vous rendez ça si embarrassant de l'expliquer ? C'est comme une fiancée, mais, en garçon, et..."

Oh, pense Esteban. Et c'est ce dont il rêve, vraiment, mais il ne voudrait pas perdre la face. "Et donc, on a ça et une fiancée ?"

"Si tout se passe bien, oui," dit Tao d'une voix misérable.

"Et est-ce que ce ne serait pas possible pour Zia d'avoir aussi un... hachapa ?" Cela lui semble bizarre, mais s'il y a une façon pour qu'ils soient tous les trois ensemble, alors cela doit se savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

"Si !" répond Tao. "Mais cela doit être une fille."

"Cela ne répond pas à la question !" s'exclame Zia. "Etes-vous hachapa, oui ou non ?"

Esteban voit qu'elle l'espère, qu'elle est lassée de leurs disputes, surtout que celle-là a démarré pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le décide. Il regarde Tao, qui semble vouloir se convaincre de rester fâché. C'est Esteban qui lui a dénié cela, après tout.

"Oui." dit-il.

Et Tao lui saute au cou, le serre dans ses bras. "Evidemment."

Esteban réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire. Bien sûr, il n'en a aucune idée. Même s'il savait la langue, il ne lirait pas les vieilles histoires de romance du peuple de Mu. Alors il l'embrasse tout doucement, sur les lèvres, juste parce qu'il en a très envie. Il est à peu près sûr que les moines ne font pas ça, mais les hachapa peut-être ?

Et Tao semble vaciller un peu, avant de se reprendre et de répondre avec enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, cela s'arrête, et il recule, gardant les mains sur les épaules d'Esteban. "Mais il faut toujours poser la question à Zia, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" Et il se tourne vers elle, le visage suppliant.

* * *

"Attendez !" s'exclame Esteban. "Attends, Tao ! Zia ! Je voulais dire..."

Il avale sa salive. C'est un moment important, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je veux dire, ce dont parle Tao, ce que... ce que nous sommes, ça n'existe que dans l'Empire de Mu, et pas chez moi !"

"Chez moi, c'est plus rare, et ça n'a pas le même nom, mais c'est possible." dit doucement Zia.

"Ca existe chez les Atlantes !" proteste Tao. "Moins que chez nous, mais ça existe ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, parce que leurs débauches sont bien connues, mais..."

"Ce n'est pas la question ! Même si j'ai grandi sans en entendre parler, je peux le comprendre ! Alors, est-ce que tu es sûr que Zia doit choisir ? L'empire de Mu ne peut pas avoir raison sur tout !" Ici Tao grogne, mais Esteban l'ignore. "Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas des pays où elle n'aurait pas à choisir ? Je veux dire, si elle n'a pas envie de choisir ?"

Il sait très bien qu'en Espagne ce ne serait pas possible. Alors, il y a peu de chances, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'en mentionne rien, au cas où personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Aussi, il se sent toujours un peu coupable de se réclamer de l'Espagne devant Zia, bien plus qu'il se sent coupable de son sang atlante devant Tao. Il a grandi là, après tout, en rêvant d'aventure et d'or comme les autres.

"Zia," demande-t-il. "Est-ce que chez toi tu devrais choisir entre nous deux ? Ou tu pourrais rester avec nous deux ?"

Zia rougit, baisse les yeux. Esteban se dit qu'il est allé trop vite. Il ne sait même pas si elle le veut. Il n'a pensé qu'à ce qu'il voulait lui.

"Non," avoue-t-elle finalement. "Seulement les princesses, les filles des Incas, le peuvent."

Et puis elle ajoute, doucement. "Mais j'aimais me sentir comme une princesse..."

Esteban et Tao échangent un regard et arrivent à la conclusion qu'il est impardonnable que Tao ait pu lui poser une question qui fait qu'elle ne se sent plus comme une princesse. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que Tao ne l'interprête pas exactement de la même façon, surtout par rapport à sa propre culpabilité, mais il arrive à la même conclusion. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Esteban l'aime si fort.

En même temps, ils s'inclinent devant Zia.

"Tu es totalement une princesse." dit Esteban.

"Mieux qu'une princesse ! Tu es une élue ! Si tu voulais avoir cent maris, tu pourrais !" ajoute Tao. "Même si, euh, je ne dis pas que je voudrais, mais..."

Zia a un rire tout doux, qu'elle cache derrière sa main. "Je ne veux pas être trop avide. Deux, ce sera très bien." Elle ferme les yeux. "J'espère que cela fait partie de ma destinée. Je veux le croire."

C'est une bonne nouvelle. Une excellente nouvelle. La meilleure nouvelle possible.

"Vous savez ?" dit Tao. "C'était chouette, quand on est tous tombés par terre les uns sur les autres, et je crois que si on a arrêté c'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit. Alors, c'est possible de recommencer ? Je suis totalement pour recommencer !"

(Bien sûr, c'est possible, aujourd'hui, et tous les jours à venir.)


End file.
